Unorthodox Method Of Sleeping
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: Sasuke can't seem to sleep at night, Naruto is fed up. Seeking some advice he sets off to make sure the bastard stays asleep, so that he can too! Fluff-ish.


So I am back, again. I just finished my second year of University, and I am unbelievably bored (its only been a little under a week). Started writing this when I couldn't fall asleep...so yeah....this is what happens when you can't sleep.

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I do not own Naruto, I will never own Naruto. **

Warnings: fluff, hints of SasuNaru/NaruSasu-but it can be taken as friendship. Beware of Language as well.

**Summary**: Sasuke can't seem to sleep at night, Naruto is fed up. Seeking some advice he sets off to make sure the bastard stays asleep, so that he can too! Fluff.

_Hit it!_

_

* * *

_

**U**northodox **M**ethod **O**f **S**leeping  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

_Your tired eyes refuse to close  
And sleep in your defence_

_ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°_

"I've figured it out," the blonde student proclaimed as he stared intently at his textbook, an orange highlighter forgotten above the pages. Some passages were marked with small notes and highlighted portions as the book looked worse for wear, but the blonde was too amazed by his discovery to bother to notice these things.

"And what is that idiot?" his ever so charming roommate-believe it or not, by choice, questioned from his lonely single bed.

"This is how I will make sure my children behave," he said nodding and turning his eyes to stare at his roommate as though explaining the secret to unlocking the university president's password. "I will make them read a chapter from this book," he said picking it up and shaking it, "and they'll never misbehave again!" he said enthusiastically flinging it back onto their shared oak table that was situated between the two beds.

"Hn," his roommate replied completely uninterested in this dramatic episode.

"Ah common Saskue, I mean it's ingenious!" his roommate exclaimed again, "one single sentence from this book, and they'll be begging me to ground them and take away all their valuables."

"Says the idiot who reads that shit for fun."

"Not for fun!" screeched an enraged blonde, "Politics can never been deemed fun, nor should you associate the two!"

"Right, but who picked this field?" the raven question staring at his roommate, who seemed to be boiling a bit, "ah right, you did."

"Argh whatever! You know my methods of child control will completely work!" he grinned flashing his pearly white teeth. Sasuke couldn't help letting a small smile slip onto his face as he muttered a small 'idiot'.

"Turn out the lights I want to get to bed. It's already two and I have class at nine." Sasuke mumbled out in-between a yawn, as he stretched out and pulled the covers over him.

The blonde settled himself onto his bed, awkwardly biting his lip before gazing at his roommate, "did you look into…"

"Not yet."

"You really sho-"

"Naruto, I will when it gets worse, for right now I need sleep. I have a Stats class in the morning that I do not wish to attend but must because it's the second last class before exams, so please let's just sleep," he jumbled out and yawned once again.

"Oh, please turn the light off," he mumbled as he pushed his face into the side of his pillow closing his dark eyes.

"You always say that," Naruto whispered as he watched the rise and fall of his best friend's chest and reluctantly turned off the light knowing that it would not be much use off anyway.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"Dude, maybe you're the one who needs to go see a psychiatrist?" the brunette questioned stuffing a piece of potato in his mouth. "You have noticeable bags."

"Kibs shut it." Naruto yawned and placed his head down on the table. _(1)_

"How many times tonight?" Kiba asked placing the fork down on the table as he watched his friend lift his head up and shake the blonde locks from his face.

"Um…about four?" Naruto commented offhandedly. "I'm not the one who needs to see the psychologist, it's the bastard, he just won't."

"Psychologist and psychiatrist are two different things," Kiba pointed out and placed another potato in his mouth.

"Kiba, seriously not caring," shot back the blonde.

"Fine dude, well I told you why he isn't sleeping the full night. Not getting enough REM sleep, which causes him to always wake up for no apparent reason."

"Kiba, I knew that before you told me." Naruto supplied and stole the last potato off of Kiba's now semi-clean plate, as he scowled-either from the potato or the comment, Naruto wasn't sure. "But the problem is, he needs sleeping pills yet he won't talk to a psychiatrist to get them!"

"Maybe he just needs something else to get him through the night…."

"Hmm like what?"

"Well what does he usually wake up for?" Kiba questioned as though pulling on his big-boy pants. Naruto only complain…eh showed his concern about Sasuke's sleeping habits to Kiba because he was a Psychology major, and he may be of some use.

"Just to turn positions, but he's fully aware and awake! I mean I had a conversation with him before, because I thought he was half-asleep-half-awake yet he fully remembered the next day!" Naruto exclaimed loud enough to have a few heads in the cafeteria to turn and look at them. Resulting in him attempting to glare at them-but it didn't work out so well.

"Right," Kiba mumbled, "well he is odd."

"You realize that's not helpful whatsoever," Naruto countered as he set himself up to lay his head back on the table.

"Maybe he just needs a hug?"

"Sure, you do that. Let me know how it goes-expecting a postcard from hell when you get there."

"Why won't he talk to a psychologist?" Kiba pondered as he stood from the table and walked just to the garbage a few feet away, pushing the napkins and empty soda can into it.

"Hmm, well he went to one after the murders. He told me she was a complete moron, and since he never wanted to go back." Naruto stood up trailing behind Kiba, his bag slung over his shoulder.

When Sasuke was eight, his family was killed. His entire family-aunts and uncles, cousins, girlfriends-boyfriends, everyone who was intimately related or having relations with an Uchiha was murdered. He and his brother were lucky-though sometimes Naruto knows Sasuke thinks otherwise.

When the killers entered Sasuke's house, Itachi had taken his younger brother and hid inside a closet. Sasuke started struggling but Itachi kept him firmly in place; Itachi was only fourteen and terrified- his parents weren't home yet, so it was his job as older brother to protect his younger brother from the intruders (hoping they would just steal some valuables and leave). But then their parents did come home; and the killers did not wait for them to even greet their sons before they were killed. Sasuke and Itachi heard it all, and once the killers fled, they saw the aftermath.

It was known, at that time as the Uchiha massacre, and the people who were responsible were caught a few years later, after trying to kill Itachi while he was coming home from school. They ended up ratting out their co-conspirators in the entire massacre and they were all sentenced to life with no chance of parole.

But Sasuke and Itachi were left alone in the world, with the haunting images of what could have happened to their parents (the pain, the suffering) and the aftermath of their bodies (the blood, their dead eyes). Naruto could not understand how they were still standing; and that's how he knew they were strong.

Yet so stubborn, he knew Sasuke was not sleeping well yet he refused to seek help. Though he told Naruto its not because he's having nightmares or anything-he mostly slips into a dreamless sleep, but his body when it gets restless and wants to move to a different sleeping position, will fully wake up him to do so.

For some odd reason Naruto believed him, but still thought sleeping pills would help him get through the night.

"Can't blame him there. They are a bunch of quacks." Kiba reasoned and trailed out the doors of the cafeteria, Naruto walking by his side as they headed towards their dorm building.

"You want to be one of those quacks," Naruto replied amusedly, as he lightly punched Kiba in the arm, "stupid."

"That's true." Kiba hummed. "Maybe all he really does need is a hug."

"Seriously? This is Sasuke Uchiha; he won't even hug his brother! And they're family," he pointed out as Kiba nodded. It was true.

"No I meant when he sleeps," Kiba continued as though this idea was gold, defending it for all its worth.

"Sure, and let me go get him a girl to do so with and see how long she lives." Naruto sarcastically replied and huffed, "I rather not have blood spatters on my dorm walls, thanks."

"I didn't mean that either, get him a teddy bear. He could hug it as he sleeps." Kiba replied.

"Sure, can you picture Sasuke Uchiha, the one we all loved to fear in high school, hugging a cuddly teddy bear?" he chuckled even trying to image that; it was adorable picture had the teddy bear not been decapitated by the bastard. He did not like 'cute' things.

"Well no, but if he has that need to not move and feel comfortable in that same position, maybe he can achieve REM sleep," Kiba replied trying hard not to picture the Uchiha cuddling with a teddy bear.

"And hugging a teddy bear can do this?"

"Possibly, he might feel protected and safe with someone, or something there-subconsciously at least and put his mind at ease allowing him to go into REM sleep." Kiba supplied taking out his keycard to allow them access to the building.

"Makes sense," Naruto mumbled, "the only way he actually does get a good nights sleep is when he nearly passes out that his body is so worn down that he has no choice but to stay asleep."

"Which is completely unhealthy. Man your roommate is a handful!" Kiba chuckled as he and Naruto walked towards the elevator.

"At least my roommate doesn't sleep all the time," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Hey he's very smart…. when he's awake." Kiba responded hotly and pressed the third floor button while Naruto pressed seven.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Naruto growled as he stared at the torn note and big white fluffy bear that had been tossed away in the garbage bin.

It had been a week and a half since he bought the bear and everyday for the past ten days Sasuke would come in, tear the note that had been written, "At night I get scared, I need a hug" and proceed to hide/throw out the white bear.

Naruto had warned the Uchiha that if he decided to decapitate or disfigure the bear he owed Naruto fifty dollars (big white fluffy bears are not cheap) and Sasuke merely in all his Uchiha glory, grunted and ignored him…well it seemed; seeing as how he has not disfigured or decapitated the thing....yet.

"This is it bastard," he picked up the bear and gave it a once over, not even the slightest bit dirty, "you are going to sleep through the damn night if it kills me!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"Look Uchiha," the silver haired male began, "we need a place to study, Horton is full, there is no seats left in there, and the exam is in a week. Just suck it up and let us study in your dorm!" he huffed as they walked, towards he Uchiha's dorm with him sulking behind the group.

"Suigestu is right, Sasuke," the only female said pulling her red hair out her face. "We need to study, you said your roommate had a night class, we will leave before he comes." She reasoned and kept moving forward.

"Hn," he replied and sighed. "Fine just don't touch anything," he pushed past the tallest male and the girl as he approached his and Naruto's shared dorm, with post-it-notes written across the front-most of them girls professing their love to the raven, but some were for Naruto from his friends.

He opened the door and turned the light on, showcasing the very tiny room. Two single beds with a desk between them, and a small TV in the corner at the end of Naruto's bed.

There were shelves beside the closet which was opposite of the door, each a dusty oak colour, old from being there so long.

"Don't make yourself comfortable." He mumbled kicking his shoes off before turning his attention to the group that seemed to be staring at something.

That damn white fluff ball.

"Naruto," he growled glaring daggers into the picture of the blue-eyed blonde with his other best friend, Gaara. The picture sitting peacefully on the desk near his side of the bed. Since he couldn't psychically glare at the blonde, seeing as how he was not in the room; the picture would have to do. "That idiot!" he gritted out taking the bear from Suigestu and tossing it into the closet, leaving the note attached, and slamming the door shut.

"Dude, I think you're roommate has the hots for you," Suigestu chuckled while Kiran screeched out that there was no way Sasuke was gay. Juugo stayed impassive as Sasuke glared at the two.

"Are we studying biochemistry or not?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Naruto hated his night class for the mere reason that it did not end until ten-thirty at night. He got chills of just thinking of how creepy the campus is at night, even though they have the safe-walkers (the buddies who would walk you were you wanted to go) he still felt the need to rush back to his dorm faster.

It took him a total of five minutes to make it to the towering building that his dorm and another four minutes to get to his room.

Upon opening the door the light was already off, meaning the Uchiha had either fallen asleep early, or completely passed out due to exhaustion.

He pulled off his boots and tossed them into the closet, closing the door quietly hoping not to wake up the already light sleeper that Sasuke is. Upon noticing that his roommate had not shifted, he sighed in relief and walked to his side of the desk turning on the small lamp, so he can change out of his clothes.

Naruto shook his head dislodging a few of his blonde spikes but stopped once he noticed something interesting.

Uchiha, Sasuke-the fearsome teen who had beaten a classmate to a pulp when he insulted his foster father-was sleeping quietly on his bed with his arms wrapped around a white teddy bear.

Having to stop himself from all out bellowing in laughter Naruto walked closer hoping the image would vanish, replacing it with maybe him holding a knife in his sleep or something, but not a giant white teddy.

Yet as he got closer, the image stayed clear. In his pale lithe hands was the teddy bear Naruto had purchased a week and a half ago.

"Yes!" he whispered out excitedly and noticed the Uchiha stirred a little but remained asleep. Silently doing a victory dance and fighting the urge to run out of the building screaming that hell has frozen over he climbed back towards his bed and just stared at his roommate-trying to comprehend that he was in fact holding the bear in his arms.

He took out his phone and contemplated taking a picture of the sleeping teen and sending it to everyone he knew, a few being Uchiha fangirls. Sighing he decided against it and would not emasculate the Uchiha just because he needed to hug a teddy to sleep at night (which made Naruto chuckle softly).

Naruto turned his gaze away and unpacked his bag, removing the binder and placing his textbooks on the shelf near the door. He then took out his blue flannel pants and started undressing, just to notice the bear was now on the floor.

After pulling them up he glanced back at his sleeping roommate whose hands were still in a loose hug for where the bear used to be.

Chuckling to himself he walked over to his friend, picked up the bear and was about to place it back into his arms when Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto pulling him down onto the bed.

A small 'oof' was heard in the quiet room.

"Uh Sasuke," Naruto squirmed the bear laying forgotten on the floor.

"Idiot, sleep." Sasuke mumbled tightening his hold on the squirming boy.

"Yeah, about that…" he began as he felt the arms around him tighten more, "my bed is over there and you are stopping me from being on time for my date with my pillow."

"Hmm, your pillow can survive," Sasuke replied cracking an eye open to meet his roommates blue eyes.

"I can hear it crying, he misses me."

"Naruto, I am tired." Sasuke replied closing his eyes and snuggling a bit into the broader chest, "just stay."

"But…Saskue," Naruto began to protest.

"Look," the Uchiha growled and tightened his hold to create a small amount of discomfort and pain to the blonde, "I have never been able to sleep the full night, you know this," he rushed out, "I am embarrassed to say I can sleep through the night with the damn thing. But the fluff is annoying, I hate inhaling that crap," he muttered while yawning.

"You work as a good substitute, Naruto." He stated just as Naruto was about to open his mouth.

Sasuke whispered out a small 'please' that Naruto barely caught it, making him shut his mouth and listen quietly to the silence of the room for a bit.

"Fine," he grumbled but smiled anyway as he adjusted himself to sleep comfortably in Sasuke's grasp.

"Goodnight Bastard," he said. The Uchiha pride was the size of the country, so it must have been slowly burning inside the bastard that he had to admit to such a thing. So Naruto dropped it-letting it be....he wasn't terribly uncomfortable in his arms anyway.

"Oh and Naruto," the sleepy voice began.

"Hmm."

"Tell anyone and I will kill you in your sleep with a spoon."

**F**in

* * *

So that's it, how'd you like it? I enjoy reviews ^^

_(1) _It's not a mistake, I wanted Kiba's nickname to be Kibs.

I hope there is no spelling, or grammar errors. If there is, just let me know I will fix them!

_Opening Italics: Beside You-Mariana's Trench_


End file.
